


No, don't come back 'cause no one makes a fool of me*

by lazlong



Series: All Alone [1]
Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Loyality, Magic Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: ..but when the middle kid of his master tries to speak up, of honour and reputation, foolishly, then the words from the mistress'  mouth leaves scarred everybody present.





	No, don't come back 'cause no one makes a fool of me*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Feedback loved and welcomed.

The words, Pork remembers every last of them spoken, even decades later, they are atrocious:  
of rape, of murder, of everything just whispered, never spoken aloud - of what would have befallen on her, the sister mis Sue _pretends_ to care about, on mis Melly, and later on everybody here ( _because because if not for me, you all would starve to death, here; be beaten and killed_ ) - if not for this man, who risked everything - money, reputation, life  - _for two dumb damsels and a newborn soul,_ _out of man he despises_.

_We all would be raped, and dead, and rotting, if not for him!_ \- she screams, green hellfire blazing in her eyes, Pork could swear it is St. Elmo's fire crackling there; green and mad, on the verge of breaking free and destroying them, all of them, a moment before killing those, objecting her; or at least burning the house down, _again; not even three decades after the last fire_.

*

She screams, one untold truth coming out after another, some mental wall finally breaking or being broken _a little bit (because even now, he knows, she is not telling everything, gentile even at her harshest),_ just enough for crushing middle' kids' spirit forever, ruthlessly, slapping her with words - so that she will never ever will even imagine objecting her again.

And, by the God he has long ceased to believe, he believes _her._

For she has more true honour in her than most of the man he has know, and even Pork knows his Mistress - _over own sister, babbling of old customs,  wishing away the very man who saved her sister.. for sake of long-dead property_   - she _will_ choose this half-dead ghost of the man, she is not wed to, but but loyal and protective as of one of her own.. slumped on the bare floor;  who saved her (one has to wonder about _him_ , and _why's_ and _why nows?_ and _why her?_ because the Atlanta is very near, and he has heard things, _of stealing, of money-loving, couple of killings,_ and above all - _of selfishness.. sooner killing somebody than helping.._ _usually_ ) and miss Melly ( _wide-eyed and strangely silent, and, unsurprisingly, not surprised at all_ ).

*

But she has always been cruel, especially crucial to those weak-willed and traitorous, in all years he has known her, cruel and calculating even more so in the last months - avoiding the confrontation till the last moment, but if it comes down to fight -  taking care of her enemies never be able to stand up..

..and then, when mis Sue still dares to voice (for she _is_ stupid) something _(what people will think of us.. good reputation.. will not be  received in society)_ out of habit, there is a sharp crack of fist against pale cheek, and the last blow ( _you are disgrace to Ellen's name, you are worse than dumbest field-hand;_ _either you will shut up and treat him with hospitality you have shown even the most crippled soldier here, you tried flirting with - unsuccessfully - or you get out this moment, never to return; or if you won't leave, I will end you right now and here_ ) delivered with a precision, last kick in the gut of the helpless, on the ground.

*

Pork is afraid for himself, for he seldom sees things of Other side; he knows he can.. but usually he tries to slip away, before it begins, and usually manages in time.. for he is afraid the curiosity and knowledge will swallow him, and he won't be able to return.

Still, this time there is no warning, no foreboding - mister Rhett and mis Melly does not say a word - both too sick, too wise, too well-versed in Scarlett's mad ways. The war is not over, for three of them, it never will be.  
And then, from look of things in almost empty kitchen, lines visible for Pork flare up, and it is too late to run for escape, or _he_ will be the next. Lines criss-cross the air; they have been drawn long ago, has been there since the Atlanta.. burning brightly in the humid air: dividing some of people, and uniting others - green and red and black lines, joining together not blood of sisterhood, but blood spilled under the burning city and birth of baby; and not all matrimony is announced in the church..  
Pork sees it, with grey rain falling and falling, these never will be broken; for the three of them has been through hell, they have traveled burning road to hell, and returned not tell the story; but to live.

Yet, they are not the same anymore. There is one sister to his Mistress, now; and there is one man she will live for, fight for and die for.. the old world and loyalties, out of habit and custom, has burned away.

**Author's Note:**

> *song by Divine


End file.
